stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Poseidon (NCC-07)
| type = Explorer | class = NX | status = Destroyed (2162) }} The Poseidon, registry NCC-07, was an starship operating in the mid-to-late 22nd century. ( ) Specifications / details Poseidon was the most advanced Starfleet vessel before the construction of the , combining the latest improvements in weapons, armor and propulsion made by the contributions of predecessors like and . Poseidon housed pulsed phase cannon technology, an upgrade of Enterprise's phase cannons, which were first tested on Columbia. It also had photonic torpedo launchers including the dorsal and ventral launchers that were also first implemented on Columbia. Due to improvements on the polarization system made during the war, Poseidon had a 20% increase in hull polarization strength compared to Columbia, giving it an overall 34.4% increase compared to the system that Enterprise first launched with. Poseidon was the first of a new line of NX class vessels featuring a new warp plasma system which increased warp efficiency, as well as increasing the ship's maximum warp factor to 5.5, making it the fastest ship in the fleet. Service Launched in 2157 with the registry NX-07 under the command of Captain Kyle Weymark, Poseidon was one of three new-style NX classes commissioned to meet the demand of the Earth-Romulan War. Serving in many notable battles under Captain Weymark, Poseidon served with special distinction at Galorndan Core, Sector 2148 and Cheron. In 2160, after the war concluded, Poseidon was to receive a substantial overhaul. Captain Weymark was promoted to commodore, so he appointed executive officer Ian Peters as his successor. In 2162, Poseidon was relaunched under the registry NCC-07 as the flagship of the Coalition of Planets. Shortly after launch, Poseidon was involved in a conspiracy with the human supremacist organization Terra Prime at the forefront of its cause. During the course of this mission, Peters lost two executive officers: Cam Barnes, who was killed by Terra Prime, and Korvid, who was killed during a battle on the bridge. Captain Peters and his MACO contingent exposed the perpetrators of Terra Prime. Not long after, Peters promoted temporary MACO CO Chris Clow to commander and appointed him as the ship's new executive officer. Unbeknownst to the crew, the Temporal Cold War was still being waged and had suddenly become a "hot war." A species known as The Eye was doing mass amounts of damage to the timeline, which delayed the formation of the United Federation of Planets. Coming to aid Poseidon was the crew of an alternate starship Enterprise-D, that had been fighting with the species throughout the damaged time continuum. Eventually, at the cost of their ship, the crew defeated the Eye and had realigned the timeline, allowing the Federation's founding in 2161. After the ship was destroyed, the crew went their separate ways until being called back to a new starship Poseidon a year later. Crew at time of destruction Command crew **Commanding officer - Captain Ian Peters **Executive officer - Commander Chris Clow **Chief medical officer - Lieutenant Commander Jeanette Devereaux **Helmsman - Ensign Marc Abbott **Chief engineer - Lieutenant Grash **Chief science officer - Lieutenant Junior Grade Keldan **Communications officer - Ensign Revik **Assistant chief engineer - Lieutenant Michael Falconer MACO contingent **MACO Squad CO - Major Elran **MACO Squad XO - Captain Tobias Drennan **MACO Squad Officer - Sergeant Sandy Cotton Poseidon 07 Category:NX-class variants Category:Star Trek: Poseidon - The Birth of the Federation